


Slave of love

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone, SixTONES
Genre: Dominance, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь это что-то привычное, вроде ритуала, правил, которые создали они сами. Точнее, их придумал Мариус, а Джесси должен подчиняться. Как правильная игрушка. Как правильная вещь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave of love

Он должен был догадаться, что проиграет и в этот раз, но, как всегда, понадеялся на свои силы.  
  
И надеялся на них ровно до того момента, как услышал низкий гортанный стон – свой собственный стон – и почувствовал, как исчезло свернувшееся тугой змеёй внизу живота возбуждение. Он снова кончил… снова, чёрт бы побрал его самого, эту ситуацию и, конечно же…  
  
Он снова проиграл. И, возможно, будет проигрывать вечно. Вечно останется всего лишь игрушкой, призванной развлекать своего хозяина.   
  
У этого самого хозяина кукольное личико с европейскими чертами, большие глаза, тонкие розовые губы и мягкие волосы. У него белая гладкая кожа, стройная талия и длинные ноги. У него ангельский голосок и невинный взгляд. Этой внешностью можно обмануть любого.  
  
Но Джесси-то знает, что под всей этой привлекательной обёрткой кроется сущий демон.   
  
\- Ну вот. Ты снова кончил слишком быстро, - Мариус недовольно поджимает губы, придирчиво разглядывая белёсые капли на собственных пальцах. Со стороны может показаться, что он вот-вот облизнёт их, но Джесси слишком хорошо знает, что подобного не случится никогда. И уж точно не с ним. – Разве ты не слышал, что я приказывал?  
  
Джесси прикусывает губу и упрямо отворачивает голову. Дыхание всё ещё не восстановилось, а тело кажется мягким и неповоротливым после недавнего оргазма. Больше всего на свете Джесси сейчас хочется закрыть глаза и уснуть. Возможно, даже навсегда.   
  
\- Я не разрешал тебе молчать в ответ на мои вопросы, - Мариус не выходит из себя, нет, это ему совсем несвойственно. Он всегда спокоен, и его недовольство выдаёт лишь холодный острый взгляд, да нахмуренные брови. – Отвечай, или мне придётся наказать тебя.  
  
Джесси стискивает зубы и усилием воли заставляет себя сдержаться. Наказание… он слишком хорошо знает, что это такое. После последнего такого на его теле остался очередной шрам – уродливый рубец чуть пониже лопаток. Джесси не хочется заполучить ещё один.  
  
\- Слышал, - выдавливает он и, после паузы, всё же добавляет. – Прости.  
  
Мариус удовлетворённо улыбается, а потом подносит руку к губам Джесси, и тот, не дожидаясь приказа, начинает послушно облизывать. Он уже привык ко вкусу собственного семени… в конце концов, это было не самое страшное, к чему пришлось привыкнуть. Джесси водит языком по длинным тонким пальцам, пахнущим шоколадом, втягивает указательный и средний в рот, посасывает их, стараясь не поднимать ресниц. Не видеть, не слышать…  
  
Не чувствовать. Последнее сложнее всего.  
  
\- Вот так. Хороший мальчик, - тихо хвалит его Мариус и в какой-то момент медленно убирает руку, напоследок потянув Джесси за язык. Только тогда тот осмеливается вновь взглянуть – и увидеть в чужих глазах нетерпение и обещание. А ещё – что-то странное, которое, наверное, просто невозможно разгадать.  
  
 _Всё тело ломит от побоев, пустой желудок прилип к животу, а в мыслях – только лишь разочарование. Ему холодно, и всё, чего он хочет – умереть. Тогда ничего этого не будет. Тогда он больше не узнает боли.  
  
Но возле него останавливается дорогой чёрный автомобиль, из которого появляется ребёнок. Красивый, хрупкий мальчик ледт одиннадцати-двенадцати на вид, со смешными кудряшками и в явно дорогой одежде. Мальчик подходит к нему, присаживается на корточки подле и протягивает руку, касаясь исцарапанной щеки кончиками пальцев. Это прикосновение удивительно тёплое и успокаивающее, а чужая улыбка – нежная и полная искренности.  
  
\- Ничего не бойся, - говорит мальчик. – Я спасу тебя. Будешь мне другом?_  
  
Влажные от слюны пальцы мельком касаются наполовину обмякшего члена, царапают мошонку, пробираясь дальше. Джесси почти не чувствует этих прикосновений, погружённый в самого себя, пытающийся расслабиться и не дать телу предать его в очередной раз. Он не позволяет себе смотреть на Мариуса, он старается отгородиться от каждого ощущения, от каждой эмоции. Перестать быть живым человеком и превратиться в куклу, которой на деле давно уже являлся. Но всех его усилий оказывается мало – как бы Джесси не старался сдерживаться, он всё равно не сможет. Запах Мариуса, тяжесть его тела на ногах, его взгляд и его руки – даже что-то одно может свести с ума, а уж всё разом и подавно. Поэтому Джесси не в силах сдержать короткого, судорожного выдоха сквозь зубы, когда Мариус дразняще медленно проводит подушечкой указательного пальца по его входу и чуть надавливает, проверяя.  
  
\- Ты ведь хочешь, правда? – спрашивает Мариус каким-то совершенно по-детски заговорщическим шёпотом, и Джесси знает, что от него не ждут ответа – его и без того видят насквозь. – Хочешь. Тебе всегда приятно, когда я делаю это с тобой.  
  
Кажется, будто Мариусу нравится слушать собственный голос, и Джесси усмехается про себя, думая, что не так уж и далеко это от правды. Но мгновение – и ему уже не до подобных мыслей, не до мыслей вообще, потому что палец проникает внутрь, резко, до самого конца, и практически сразу сгибается, причиняя… даже не боль, нет. Просто неприятные ощущения, от которых Джесси шипит. А Мариус – смеётся.   
  
\- Я слишком быстро, да? – сладко шепчет он, наклоняясь ближе. – Прости-прости.  
  
В чужих шоколадно-карих глазах танцуют разноцветные блики… а может, дело в помутившемся зрении самого Джесси. В любом случае, Мариус слишком близко, повсюду вокруг него, и больше всего на свете Джесси хотел бы сейчас… хотел…  
  
Второй палец заставляет его выгнуться дугой, зашипеть сильнее и удариться затылком о спинку кровати. Второй рукой Мариус издевательски ласково гладит его по груди, точно призывая успокоиться, и в голове Джесси на целую секунду мелькает крамольная мысль о том, чтобы вцепиться в эту руку зубами. Сильно-сильно, чтобы Мариус вскрикнул от боли, а на светлой коже остался отпечаток зубов. В конце концов, почему бы вещи не пометить хозяина?  
  
Пальцы внутри разводятся в стороны и снова сходятся, упрямо проникая глубже, растягивая, дразня, причиняя боль и заставляя желать удовольствия. Они добираются до простаты, и Джесси уже не шипит, он воет и мечется по постели, кусая пересохшие губы и ненавидя самого себя за то, что он такой отвратительно слабый и податливый.   
  
А выражение лица Мариуса, а его взгляд – не меняются. Словно ему всё равно, словно это не он в данный момент распоряжается телом Джесси, как своим собственным.   
  
Наверное, вот именно за это равнодушие Джесси и ненавидит его больше всего.  
  
Он не может сдержать разочарованного стона, когда пальцы выскальзывают наружу, и пытается податься следом за ними, шире разводя ноги и бесстыдно предлагаясь. Сейчас Джесси уже всё равно, как это выглядит, он просто хочет, хочет…  
  
В руках Мариуса – вибратор. Не слишком большой, выполненный в виде кошачьей лапы, ярко-розового цвета. Мариус показывает его Джесси так, словно требует запомнить и оценить, а потом откупоривает флакон со смазкой – и где же она раньше была, спрашивается сказать? – и щедро поливает ею вибратор, не заботясь о том, что густые, отвратительно приторно пахнущие капли падают прямо на светлые простыни. Джесси же успевает только лишь чуть приподняться и облизнуть пересохшие губы до того, как его «мучения» возобновляются вновь.   
  
Мариус отличный садист – он всегда умеет точно вымерять доли боли и удовольствия, нетерпения и ожидания. По крайней мере, в отношении Джесси он именно такой. Каждый раз, каждый грёбаный раз во время их «игр» Джесси переживает слишком большую гамму эмоций, опустошается полностью, как перевёрнутый вверх дном кувшин для воды. Каждый раз…  
  
Вибратор касается уже затвердевшего члена, лениво проходится взад-вперёд по стволу, массирует основание и яички, дразнит внутреннюю сторону бедра. Мариус никуда не торопится, даже наоборот, он специально оттягивает время, чтобы Джесси как следует помучился. Чтобы он попросил сам.   
  
И Джесси просит. Как бесчисленное множество раз до этого.  
  
\- Прошу тебя… - он не узнаёт собственного голоса, это что-то высокое и сорванное, как у настоящей игрушки, дешёвого мальчика для удовольствий. – Чёрт тебя побери, Мари… сделай это, трахни меня уже!  
  
В первый раз было сложно, стыдно, отвратительно. Сейчас – уже нет. Теперь это что-то привычное, вроде ритуала, правил, которые создали они сами. Точнее, их придумал Мариус, а Джесси должен подчиняться. Как правильная игрушка.  
  
Как правильная вещь.  
  
\- Ну раз ты так просишь… - в голосе Мариуса слишком много издёвки. Слишком много злости для того, кто ничего не испытывает. Он шлёпает Джесси по бедру, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги, а потом включает вибратор на полную мощность и резким толчком вводит его внутрь.   
  
Джесси подкидывает на постели, он вскрикивает и зажмуривается до цветных кругов, до боли в глазах. Его всего разрывает – от переполняющих ощущений, от всё ещё оставшегося стыда, от отчаяния, от безысходности, от…  
  
Мариус трахает его вибратором быстро, резко, глубоко. Он молчит и даже смотрит не в глаза Джесси, а куда-то ему в плечо. Кажется, будто он чем-то недоволен или расстроен, и на мгновение Джесси даже почти поддаётся желанию спросить, в чём дело. Как раньше спросить.   
  
Но вместо этого он сильнее впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, снова стонет и отводит взгляд, чтобы не видеть.  
  
И тогда это случается снова.  
  
Мариус запихивает в него вибратор полностью и быстро, внезапно сжимает обеими руками его шею. Крепко-крепко, так, что не вздохнуть. В этих длинных узких ладонях с тонкими пальцами, кажется, достаточно силы, чтобы сломать, раздавить, заставить захлебнуться собственной кровью. Джесси задыхается, в его голове всё плывёт и гулко, словно сквозь толщу воды, бухает сердце в ушах. Сквозь пелену он может разглядеть красивое, кукольное лицо Мариуса, поджатые губы и странную печаль в глазах. «Почему ты грустишь? – мысленно спрашивает Джесси, не будучи в силах пошевелить языком. – Что тебя тревожит?».  
  
Ему кажется, что он вот-вот умрёт. Он даже хочет этого, наверное.  
  
 _\- Я хочу быть твоим. Полностью твоим, навсегда, - Джесси помнит, как выпалил это, как сжимал ладони Мариуса в своих, как смотрел на него с надеждой и решимостью._  
  
\- Полностью моим… моей собственностью? – этот вопрос не удивляет, а может, Джесси и не соображает в тот момент, что именно это означает. Он просто кивает, торопливо и неловко. Он просто хочет…  
  
Он просто видит, как в глазах, которые прежде были полны нежности, появляется непривычный холод. Обида. И грусть.  
  
\- Ну, раз ты так хочешь… - этот поцелуй был внезапным и странно взрослым для такого юного мальчика, как Мариус. Странно взрослым и странно горьким.   
  
Единственным.  
  
\- Ты мой, Джесси. Только мой. Навсегда мой. Я могу сделать с тобой всё, что угодно, - шепчет Мариус ему в губы, так, словно вот-вот собирается поцеловать. Джесси бы что угодно отдал за этот поцелуй, даже собственную жизнь, но увы, всего, что он имеет, слишком мало для «честной сделки».  
  
Поэтому он просто кончает – снова, снова слишком быстро. И так уж получается, что очередной приказ Мариуса, который тот озвучивает несколько минут спустя, слишком уж похож на просьбу.  
  
\- Обними меня, - шепчет он странно. – Крепко обними.  
  
Джесси полностью обессилен, но всё же заставляет себя сесть и притягивает к себе Мариуса обеими руками, сжимая так крепко, как только может.   
  
И в очередной раз признаётся самому себе, что ненависти в нём намного меньше, чем любви.  
  
Любви, рабом которой он стал, очевидно, навсегда.


End file.
